Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary Cthulhu first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu", is a Great Old One within the cosmology of the Cthulhu Mythos.The Great Old Ones are a race of old and powerful dieties, that once ruled of the earth, before the humans existed. Cthulhu was originally from a star known as Xoth, before he left along with his Kin, for earth. During Cthulhu's reign, he created the City of R'lyeh, a home for him and his race, however a shift in the stars put Cthulhu into a deep slumber, causing him and his City along with him, to sink to the bottom of the pacific ocean. Cthulhu lays, dreaming in his home at R'lyeh, untilt he day the stars become alligned once again, and he may awaken from his slumber, reigning over the earth once again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Cthulhu Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: n/a Age: Unknown, at least over vigintillions of years Classification: Great Old One Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Capable of moving through time and space. He also created and can move within R'lyeh, which is a higher-dimensional city) Dimensionality: 4D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (It is heavily implied that Cthulhu traversed to Earth from another timeline. He's also capable of moving through time and higher-dimensional spaces) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, possibly 9), Creation (Created R'lyeh), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Power Nullification and Aura (When he and the other Great Old Ones were supposed to be sent into a deathlike state of stasis, he casted a spell protecting them. "They would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in Their great city of R’lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for Them." This is currently passive since this is not implied to have worn off), Dream Manipulation (Was capable of affecting the dreams of humans all over the planet), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Anyone who lays eyes on Cthulhu will go insane as a result, often overwhelmed by the infinite cosmological visions before them), Mind Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3; Was stated miles high, by Wilcox), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The architecture of R'lyeh was incomprehensible to those who saw it. The ship crew who saw it described it as "Non-Euclidean", "and loathsomely redolent of spheres, and dimensions apart from ours."), Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal (his body is not made of matter, but something unknown. Any damage to his physical form may be merely superficial), Magic (Can cast spells), Eldritch Physiology Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Great Old Ones know all that occurs in the universe due to telepathic connection) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: For information regarding him in his original release, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Book Characters Category:Superhumans